frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.4
-Baronie! -Wasza książęca mość! Śmiechy rozbrzmiewały w skromnym, nadmorskim pałacyku, leżącym jednocześnie blisko traktów prowadzących między górskie szczyty, z których korzystali głównie dostawcy lodu. Konie pasły się na niewielkiej łące przy stajni dworku, teraz należącym do Kristoffa. Służba powitała nowego pana przybyłego z księżniczką wylegając przed główne drzwi wiejskiej posiadłości, i jedynie kucharki oraz pachołkowie pozostali we wnętrzach, by przygotować posiłek dla pana i jego królewskiego gościa oraz rozgrzać pomieszczenia napalając mocno w wychłodzonych wnętrzach. Ostatnie dwa dni spędzono w posiadłości zwanej Kwardą na sprzątaniu oraz urządzaniu wnętrz meblami zwożonymi z pałacowych graciarni, które, pozłacane, rzeźbione i mocno lakierowane, zostały wypożyczone nowo mianowanemu baronowi przez królową. Gwardziści zostali usadzeni w rozgrzanej kuchni, poczęstowani mięsiwami oraz piwem doprawionym ziołami przywiezionym z piwniczki pałacu władczyni – ta, z rozbawionym błyskiem w oku zdecydowała się dać kilka beczułek trunków Kristoffowi, by, jak to określiła „Czuł się w nowym domu jakby mieszkał tam od zawsze”. Elsa jednak nie obdarowywałaby nikogo królewskimi dobrami, nie zbadawszy wcześniej terenu – tak więc niemal każdy, kto mógł mieć choć ślad kontaktu z baronem został przepytany na jego temat jeszcze przed nadaniem nowego tytułu. Potwierdziło się podejrzenie królewskich sióstr, że jest on człowiekiem prostym, pełnym uczciwości i mądrym. Nic nie stało więc na przeszkodzie, by nadać mu nieco ziemi królewskiej w dzierżawę. Teraz zaś Anna wraz z Kristoffem buszowali po rozgrzanych korytarzach niewielkiej, acz urokliwej rezydencji, której okna wychodziły z jednej strony na ocean, z drugiej zaś na spokojną wieś oraz fragment lasu. W oddali majaczył wierch Północnej Góry, z lodowym pałacem przyklejonym do jej boku niczym jaskółcze gniazdo, który połyskiwał wilgotnie w blasku jesiennego słońca. Słomianowłosy mężczyzna pochwycił księżniczkę, gdy ta zatrzymała się przy oknie, otwierając je na oścież i wdychając pachnące ziemiście powietrze, wpuszczając do wnętrza chłód podwórka. Uniósł ją, ona zaśmiała się na to radośnie. Poczuwszy pod stopami klepki podłogi obróciła się prędko, zarzucając ręce na szyję wyjątkowo jej drogiego barona Sclakie. Uśmiechali się do siebie wesoło. -Baronie, piękny dworek- pochwaliła, jedną dłonią chwytając spódnice sukni i lekko dygając mimo objęcia silnych ramion w którym została zamknięta. Odpowiedział jej skinięciem głowy. -Ależ dziękuję waszej wysokości za dobre słowo- odparł, niby poważnie, aby za chwilę wyszczerzyć zęby. Posadził dziewczynę na parapecie, i, wychyliwszy się ponad jej ramieniem, gdy ona wtuliła twarz w jego kołnierz, zamknął skrzydła okna. Poczuł jak drobna dłoń wsuwa się pod jego skórzaną kamizelę podbitą futrem, związaną w pasie tkaną z grubych nici, szeroką szarfą. Uniósł brew, jednak za chwilę zrozumiał, że rudowłosa księżniczka nie miała na myśli nic zbereźnego. Parsknął śmiechem, zgiął się wpół, gdy ona zeskoczyła z parapeciku, by łaskotać z dużą zawziętością ukochanego. -Anno!- prychnął niemal bez oddechu między kolejnymi wybuchami śmiechu. -Tak, baronie?- zaśmiała się, podszczypując go łagodnie w boki, na co reagował niemal skręcaniem się, zwijaniem, by zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. Kristoff, zamiast odpowiedzieć, opanował się nieco i chwycił ją za przedramiona. Przyciągnął bliżej, ucałował w rudą główkę. Nie wierzył we własne szczęście, gdy czuł jak jej drobne, miękkie rączki oplatają go w pasie, a delikatny, zarumieniony policzek opiera się na klapie kamizelki. Nigdy nie trwali długo w podobnej pozycji – nie było to możliwe przy nadpobudliwości księżniczki, która zaraz odskoczyła, łapiąc go za dłonie. -Och, pomyśl! Teraz będziesz tu mieszkał i będzie nam do siebie bliżej, a że teraz jesteś arystokratą to nikt nie będzie na nasze spotkania kręcił nosem- zaszczebiotała, on zaś uniósł jedną jej rękę, by zakręciła się niby w tańcu. Zrobiwszy to podskoczyła jeszcze lekko, po czym pociągnęła go za sobą na dwór, łapiąc po drodze ciężką, jesienną pelerynę mającą chronić przed chłodem. Widać było, jak wiele ekscytacji się kryje w drobnym ciele. ___ Październik -Weselton jest wyjątkowo łaskawe- uśmiechnęła się Elsa, przyglądając się kuferkowi prezentów przesłanym jej przez tamtejszego króla nawet pomimo zawarcia ponownej umowy handlowej ponad miesiąc wcześniej. Zachowywali się wciąż, jakby zdejmował ich blady strach przed mściwą inwazją ze strony Arendelle. Skinęła palcem, na co znany szeroko kupiec który przybył wraz z pachołkami, którzy targali kuferek, podważył palcem zasuwkę. Ostrożnie odchylił wieko, gdy królowa wstała z tronu w sali, gdzie przyjmowane były poselstwa, ambasadorowie oraz wszystkie inne ważne osobistości polityki wewnętrznej bądź zagranicznej. Zgarniając palcami fałdy sukni zstąpiła z niewielkiego podwyższenia, by zbliżyć się do kufra. -Cóż dla mnie przywiozłeś, kupcze?- spytała sympatycznie, zerkając na mężczyznę, którego kamizelka z grubego aksamitu rozchodziła się na brzuchu pomiędzy guzikami, rozsadzana przez jego piwny mięsień. On zaraz odwzajemnił uśmiech w sposób typowy dla handlarzy – mięsiste usta podkreślone sumiastym wąsem rozjechały się w służalczym uśmiechu, gdy padł znów w pokłonie przed władczynią, aby zaraz rozpocząć swój pokaz. -Mam zaszczyt przekazać waszej wysokości tworzoną w naszych stronach biżuterię z białego złota, które, jak wieść niesie, jest waszej wysokości wyjątkowo miłą ozdobą – zaczął, wyciągając z kufra mniejszą szkatułę, owiniętą fioletową chustką z miękkiej satyny. Odwinął ją, otworzył, a potem wyłożył na przygotowany wcześniej stolik kilka sztuk naszyjników, kolczyków, zausznic. Elsa przesunęła palcami po dwóch koliach, które byłaby skłonna przyjąć, jednak zamiast je wybrać od razu zwróciła się do mężczyzny: -Masz może, kupcze, coś z żółtego złota? -Owszem, jaśnie pani- odpowiedział, a jego pulchne, rumiane policzki zafalowały, gdy pochylił się nad kufrem, wyciągając kolejną szkatułę owiniętą fioletem. Wyłożył kilka najdroższych, najpiękniejszych według niego sztuk. Wzrok królowej padł na dwa złączone medaliony. Uniosła lekko brew. Kupiec wychwycił jej spojrzenie, aby za chwilę unieść je do światła, a z jego dłoni wyglądającej niczym napuchnięta po użądleniu spłynęły dwa łańcuszki. -Świetny gust, jaśnie pani. Nic nie umknie waszemu sokolemu spojrzeniu, nieprawdaż?- nie lubiła aż takiego słodzenia, jednak dyplomatycznie uśmiechnęła się, przyjmując tym samym pełne cukru komplementy. -Ciekawi zapewne królową, czemuż medaliony są połączone?- zadał pytanie, na które nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, podając dziewczynie wisiorki ze złota, by obejrzała je sama, z bliska. Rozłączyła je, odkrywając, że oba przedstawiały proste plecionki, po połączeniu tworząc plecionkę żeglarza. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Plecionka miłosna, nieprawdaż?- uniosła spojrzenie na kupca, którego uśmiech niemal rozpłynął się na twarzy, gdy zaczął wychwalać szeroką wiedzę królowej. -Wezmę oba- powiedziała, oddając mężczyźnie medaliony, który od razu wsunął je do jedwabnego woreczka i odłożył na bok, by przez chwilę przypatrywać się królowej, jak z niezbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem patrzy na biżuterię. Skrzywił się na chwilę: „Cwany babsztyl. Wybredna, cholera.” skwitował ją w myślach, na zewnątrz jednak wykrzywiając znów twarz w nieszczerym uśmiechu. Przysunął się do skrzyni, wyciągając próbki materii, które ze sobą przywiózł. -Może zechce królowa spojrzeć na brokaty przywiezione z dalekiego wschodu? Bądź jedwabie, również stamtąd, o niesamowitej miękkości i szlachetnym połysku?- Elsa, skinąwszy delikatnie głową, zbliżyła się. Jedwabie, jedwabie... Spojrzała na piękną, ciepłą zieleń, tak wiosenną i uroczą, że skojarzyła jej się od razu z Anną. Pokręciła jednak głową – miała już prezent dla siostry, która zresztą i tak cierpiała na nadmiar sukien. Chociaż zbliżają się święta, a obie muszą prezentować się idealnie pięknie, niczym anioły, gdy lud wylegnie na ulice by patrzeć, jak królewski pochód zmierza do kaplicy na nocne nabożeństwo. Elsa wskazała jednak brokat barwy kawy z mlekiem, pokryty wypukłym haftem kiści różowo-białych kwiatów jabłoni o poszarpanych delikatnie płatkach, otoczonych listkami z zielonej nici przetykanej dla ciepłego odcienia całego wzoru złotem. Przechyliła lekko głowę, decydując, jaki materiał dobrać na gorset – zdecydowała się w końcu na gruby aksamit czekoladowej barwy, a zawezwana w międzyczasie krawcowa królewska, której na ucho szepnięto, że materiał będzie przeznaczony na suknię dla księżniczki Anny, mówiła ile będzie czego potrzebować z danych materiałów, kupiec zaś notował skrzętnie jej wytyczne. Spojrzał jeszcze na królową z rozlazłym uśmiechem. -Być może wasza miłość zdecyduje się na coś jeszcze?- zaproponował, ona, nawet nie zwracając nań uwagi, zwróciła się na powrót ku jedwabiom. Ujęła delikatnie między palce próbkę tkaniny. Była rzeczywiście miękka, a mieściła się w odcieniach gołąbkowych, czyli niebieskościach przełamanych szarością. Spojrzała na krawcową, która lekko ścisnęła usta, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślała. Na szybko naszkicowała coś w przenośnym notatniczku, zawsze przytroczonym do jej paska. Pokazała królowej rysunek przedstawiający suknię niemal identyczną względem stroju Anny z dnia koronacji Elsy, jednak o spódnicy szytej z pełnego koła i nie rozłożystej, z rękawem co prawda odsłaniającym ramiona, jednak obciśle wędrującym aż po nadgarstek. Młoda królowa przymrużyła oko, wzięła ołówek od szwaczki i za jego pomocą naszkicowała od nowa spódnicę, według czego była mocno rozłożysta, bardziej niż jakakolwiek z jej wcześniejszych sukien. -Potrzebuję obu- stwierdziła cicho, unosząc na zdziwioną krawcową chłodnawe spojrzenie. -Ta z mniejszą spódnicą ma być skromniejsza, na święta- powiedziała już głośniej, znów kładąc palce na gołąbkowym jedwabiu. ___ Kilka obrotów klepsydry wcześniej nakazała odnalezienie jakiejś informacji na temat aktualnego miejsca pobytu jej siostry – chodziła więc niespokojnie po swojej gościnnej komnacie, niemal obijając się o ściany, z dłońmi splecionymi na wysokości pępka i niespokojnym spojrzeniem. Jedwabny woreczek z prezentem zwieszał się z palców, na których zaplątał się sznureczkiem służącym do zaciskania go. Nagle usłyszała ruch przy drzwiach, oznaczający, że gwardziści pilnujący jej komnat chcieli wzbronić wstępu jakiemuś pachołkowi przysłanemu do niej z informacjami – gdy jedno skrzydło drzwi przesunęło się powoli, jak gdyby otwierał je ktoś onieśmielony, zebrała suknie i niemal podbiegła do wejścia. Mały, złotowłosy chłopiec, może dwunastoletni, popatrzył na nią ze strachem wymieszonym z zachwytem na sekundę przed tym, jak padł w pozdrowieniu na kolano. -Wstań, dziecko, i mów- rozkazała w pośpiechu, zamykając za nim drzwi. -Jej książęca mość jest w Kwardzie. -Znowu?- żachnęła się niezadowolona Elsa, jakby miała do czynienia z kimś starszym, rozumiejącym dużo więcej, obracając się jednocześnie w jego stronę na pięcie. Zmierzyła go mięknącym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. -Lubisz może suszone owoce? Lub orzechy?- jedyną odpowiedzią było zamaszyste kiwanie głową, rozjaśniony wzrok. Uśmiech władczyni poszerzył się lekko. -Idź więc do kuchni i przekaż komuś, że z mojego rozkazu mają wydać ci garść owoców lub orzechów, których sobie zażyczysz- zarządziła, a chłopiec stał z rozdziawioną buzią. -Leć, chłopcze- zaśmiała się, popychając go lekko ku drzwiom. Ten niemal dosłownie poleciał, kłaniając się tylko głęboko, zanim zniknął wychodząc. Przyjemny, życzliwy wyraz twarzy niemal natychmiast zniknął z twarzy młodej władczyni, ustąpiwszy miejsca zmartwieniu, w którego kącikach czaiło się rozgniewanie. -Jak może być tak nierozsądna? Mówiłam jej przecież!- zbliżyła się do stolika służącego do gry w karty, wsparła na nim dłonie, wzdychając. Spojrzała na woreczek zwieszający się z palców, przygryzła wargę. Moment zajęło jej zawędrowanie do własnego alkierza oraz ukrycie prezentu dla siostry w szkatule z klejnotami, jednak zaraz po tym, nie przejmując się zabraniem ze sobą peleryny dla zachowania pozoru odczuwania chłodu, powędrowała pospiesznie do stajni, po drodze wydając któremuś z gwardzistów polecenie, by znalazł przełożonego. ___ Jej koń był już osiodłany, gdy przełożony gwardii zjawił się. -Potrzebuję eskorty do Kwardy, masz mi zaraz kogoś wystawić- poleciła pospiesznie, jednocześnie ustawiając się tak, by bez problemu zostać podsadzoną przez tegoż samego mężczyznę na damskie siodło. Jedna z dworek, która pognała za królową widząc, jak idzie korytarzem pałacu, udrapowała spódnice władczyni na siodle, końskim grzbiecie, by prezentowała się nienagannie. Elsa spojrzała na nią miękko, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. -Zbierz dwórki i zajmijcie się szyciem koszul w moich komnatach- nakazała odprawiając ją jednym ruchem ręki. Za moment pojawiła się konna obstawa w oliwkowo-fioletowych liberiach na ciężkich, bojowych rumakach. Zwierzchnik jej skleconej naprędce ochrony wydał sygnał odjazdu, na co królowa przykleiła do twarzy szeroki uśmiech pomimo zmartwienia panującego w umyśle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania